detectiveconanvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Edogawa Conan
Edogawa Conan (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) là tên được dùng bởi Kudo Shinichi trong bộ dạng thu nhỏ. Shinichi bị thu nhỏ thành cậu bé 6,7 tuổi sau khi bị buộc uống một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869 bởi 2 người đàn ông áo đen, sau này được biết chúng là thành viên của Tổ chức Áo đen.3Chất độc thay đổi toàn bộ cơ thể Shinichi trừ hệ thống thần kinh và vì thế Shinichi vẫn còn tính cách, trí nhớ, và khả năng trinh thám đáng kinh ngạc của bản thân. Mục tiêu của Conan là săn tìm Tổ chức Áo đen vì tội ác của chúng, và với hy vọng tìm được thuốc giải độc APTX 4869. Để làm được điều đó cậu có kế hoạch là làm cho thám tử vô danh Mouri Kogoro trở nên nổi tiếng với hy vọng gặp được các vụ án liên quan đến Tổ chức Áo đen. Conan thường được fan coi như một nhân vật riêng biệt với Shinichi, và thường được coi là nhân vật chính của bộ truyện trong khi Shinichi được coi như một nhân vật xuất hiện định kỳ. Conan đã trở thành một hình tượng nổi tiếng của Nhật Bản và còn xuất hiện trong rất nhiều anime khác (thường xuất hiện như khách mời) cũng như các phương tiện truyền thông khác. Lý lịch Edogawa Conan ''là con người khác của Kudo Shinichi. Cậu không tồn tại nếu không có chuỗi sự kiện liên quan đến thành viên của Tổ chức Áo đen, kết quả dẫn đến Shinichi bị biến thành một đứa trẻ. Thu nhỏ Ở đầu bộ truyện, Shinichi đi chơi với Mouri Ran ở Tropical Land, một công viên giải trí nhiệt đới, để ăn mừng chiến thắng của cô ở giải Vô địch Karate Thành phố. Sau đó cậu gặp và giải quyết một vụ án ở đó.3 Khi họ đang trở về, Shinichi chứng kiến một vụ trao đổi bí ẩn giữa một người đàn ông công sở và một người đàn ông mặc bộ đồ đen ở khu vực vắng vẻ phía sau vòng đu quay. Trong khi đang theo dõi hành động đáng ngờ này, Shinichi không nhận ra một người áo đen khác, hắn đánh Shinichi ngất xỉu từ phía sau và buộc cậu nuốt một mẫu thuốc độc thử nghiệm gọi là APTX 4869. Sau đó chúng để mặc cho cậu chết. Tuy nhiên, thay vì bị ngộ độc chết, một phản ứng phụ cực hiếm đã xảy ra. Cơ thể của Shinichi bị teo nhỏ lại như lúc cậu 6 tuổi.4 Trong nỗi tuyệt vọng và không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, Shinichi chạy về nhà và chạm mặt với người hàng xóm kế bên nhà và là một người bạn thân thiết của gia đình, Tiến sĩ Agasa. Sau vài lần cố gắng thuyết phục Tiến sĩ rằng mình là Shinichi, cuối cùng cậu cũng thành công. Tiến sĩ cảnh báo cậu phải giữ bí mật về danh tính của mình, nếu để lộ cho Tổ chức Áo đen biết được cậu chưa chết, chúng sẽ truy tìm cậu và những người có liên quan.5 Danh tính mới Shinichi nghĩ ra cái tên Conan Edogawa bằng cách kết hợp tên của nhà văn trinh thám [[Arthur Conan Doyle|Arthur 'Conan' Doyle]] và 'Edogawa' Rampo và giả vờ là họ hàng xa của Agasa, sau đó Tiến sĩ gửi Conan nhờ Ran chăm sóc.5 Cha của Ran, Mouri Kogoro, sở hữu một Văn phòng Thám tử có thể cung cấp cơ hội cho Conan đụng phải vụ án có liên quan đến Tổ chức Áo đen. Tuy nhiên, Kogoro là một thám tử dở tệ với độ tin cậy rất ít. Bằng cách sử dụng những đồ chơi hữu dụng mà Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra, Conan dần dần làm tăng danh tiếng thám tử cho Kogoro với việc phá những vụ án cho ông và giấu được một sự thật rằng Conan mới là người phá được vụ án. By knocking Kogoro out at crime scenes with a fast-acting tranquilizer and using a voice modulator to relay deductions in Kogoro's voice, Conan creates 'Sleeping Kogoro'. The conceited Kogoro enjoys his newfound reputation and the money it brings in so much that he doesn't question why he is suddenly passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep. Sự ra đời của nhóm Thám Tử Nhí Conan nhập học tại trường Tiểu học Teitan để bảo vệ danh tính của mình và kết bạn với Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, và Genta, sau đó không lâu thành lập nhóm ''Thám tử Nhí.6 Phá án Khi là Conan, Shinichi giúp cha của Ran phá án bằng cách gây mê ông ấy và giả giọng của Kogoro với chiếc nơ đặc biệt của Tiến sĩ Agasa chế tạo ra. Cậu cũng bỏ ra khá nhiều thời gian với nhóm Thám tử Nhí và phá rất nhiều vụ án nhỏ với chúng và thỉnh thoảng có cả Tiến sĩ Agasa. Ở vài tình huống, khi chỉ có Ran, Sonoko, và chính mình, cậu thường dùng Sonoko để giúp phá án. Vì lẽ đó, Sonoko cũng dần trở nên có tiếng là một thám tử "ngủ gật" khác, dù danh tiếng của cô chỉ được đội cảnh sát điều tra địa phương và bạn bè của cô biết đến. Ở những vụ án sau này, Conan tự mình phá án sau đó tuyên bố là Shinichi dạy cậu phải nói những gì. Tính cách Khi là Conan, Shinichi cố cư xử như 1 cậu bé. Cậu gọi Ran bằng "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan nghĩa là chị, một biệt danh thường được trẻ em Nhật Bản gọi các người con gái lớn hơn), và gọi Shinichi bằng "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan nghĩa là anh). Cậu gọi Kogoro là "Oji-san" hoặc "Occhan" (cả hai đều có nghĩa là Chú), dù cậu cũng thường làm vậy khi là Shinichi. Khi là Shinichi, cậu thường gọi Conan là "Conan-kun" hoặc "thằng nhóc đeo kính". Shinichi đối xử với Conan như một người hoàn toàn riêng biệt, ví dụ như suy nghĩ "trở lại thành Conan". Conan remains very close to Ran, who in return is very protective of him. However, because Ran is unaware of his true identity, Conan often finds himself in awkward situations with her, such as when she confessed her feeling for Shinichi to him and when she made him bathe with her at a hot spring. Conan's intelligence remains intact even though he has shrunken into a child. As Shinichi, his deductive ability earned him the monikers "Heisei Holmes" and "Savior of the Japanese police force". Conan maintains an extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases and escape tricky situations. Conan tries to speak in a child-like manner when dealing with adults, but he often gets caught up in the current case and begins speaking like an adult, referring to advanced topics and using reasoning much too complex for a normal child. When this happens, he often tries to pass it off as "something he heard on TV" or "taught by uncle Kogoro/professor Agasa/Shinichi-niichan". Likewise, he makes no effort to hide his love for Sherlock Holmes and soccer, so if he called out for talking about either subject in too much detail, he tries to escape suspicion by saying it was something Shinichi told him about. Although as the series has progressed the adults around him have become more used to his "being quite smart for a child", causing him to behave more like himself around them, he still tries to pass as a normal child. The only police officers with whom Conan can speak in a professional manner are the FBI, especially Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, James Black, and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police, all of whom suspect that there is more to Conan than meets the eye. Conan có xu hướng hành động như chính mình khi ở cạnh nhóm Thám tử Nhí, thậm chí có lúc chúng thấy lạ khi Conan hành động như một đứa trẻ khi ở cạnh người lớn. Cậu thường chơi bóng chày với nhóm Thám tử Nhí, nhưng cậu quá giỏi bóng đá và sẽ theo bản năng dùng kỹ năng bóng đá, như là đá quả bóng chày dù sai luật. Vì Conan không biết nhiều về các chương trình TV nổi tiếng, và chơi game dở tệ, Genta và nhóm bạn có xu hướng nghĩ Conan là ngốc. Điều này gây khó chịu cho cậu đến mức cậu thường bí mật xem TV ở phòng khách sau khi Kogoro và Ran đi ngủ để "thu thập kiến thức". Ngoại hình Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power. Kỹ năng Kỹ năng thám tử Tất cả kỹ năng thám tử của Shinichi đều như cũ khi teo nhỏ thành Conan, dù Conan không được nổi tiếng như Shinichi. Cậu liên tục cho thấy khả năng ghi nhớ mọi thứ của một cuộc điều tra hoặc những vấn đề khác mà cậu quan tâm, và có thể cậu có một trí nhớ hình ảnh rất nhất quán. Conan's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony that other people miss, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Conan has extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases; something he likely acquired from his incessant reading in his "first childhood". There are only few people like Heiji, Kaito and Hakubawho are as intelligent as Conan. As a child, Conan can attract less suspicion while investigating crime scenes, get away with searching people's personal property, and ask innocent questions without setting suspects on guard, although it comes with the drawback of not having Shinichi's authority or reputation. He is also shown able to read lips.7 Khả năng thể thao Conan vẫn giỏi bóng đá y như Shinichi, nhưng yếu hơn rất nhiều vì cậu chỉ có sức khỏe của một đứa trẻ. Để bù đắp cho điểm yếu này, Conan sử dụng giày tăng lực của Tiến sĩ Agasa. Conan dùng những cú sút cực mạnh và cực chính xác vào bóng hoặc bất cứ vật gì thay thế được để làm ngất xỉu tội phạm. Như Shinichi, những cú sút của Conan rất chính xác dù khoảng cách xa và cậu có thể hình dung ra đường đi của quả bóng và góc độ cần thiết để quả bóng bật lại từ bức tường và sút vào tội phạm từ phía sau. Conan cũng rất giỏi lướt ván, trượt tuyết, trượt băng. Conan cũng có kỹ năng sử dụng súng dù lực giật lại là quá lớn so với một đứa trẻ. Cậu bắn vỡ kính cửa sổ xe buýt trong một vụ cướp xe buýt, bắn sướt qua chân Ran rất chính xác để làm cô không đứng được trong khi bị giữ làm con tin ở movie thứ hai. Sự nhanh nhẹn của Conan đặc biệt đáng chú ý trong những movie. Ví dụ trong movie thứ sáu, Conan phải đối kháng với nhiều kẻ địch, và cậu có thể chống đỡ lại đòn tấn công của Jack Đồ tể, tên sát nhân hàng loạt khét tiếng có thể đánh thắng cả Ran. Ở movie mười bốn, Conan lộn ngược trên không với ván trượt của cậu để tránh bị giết bởi bọn cướp khí cầu. Conan shows a proclivity for skateboarding. In the movies and anime, Conan can easily perform very complicated tricks and dodges with his skateboard at high speed. Sơ cứu Conan đã nhiều lần sơ cứu cho các nạn nhân bị đâm/bắn/bệnh tim/ngộ độc/trọng thương trước khi cấp cứu đến. Âm nhạc Conan không thể hát nên cậu thường bị coi là mù âm nhạc. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Conan has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as having perfect pitch in the last scenes of the twelfth Detective Conan movie, Full Score of Fear. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. In File 728 (Episode 614), Conan stated he isn't very knowledgeable about music but identified the untuned piano key whereupon Haibara joked about his sharp ears despite being tone-deaf. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." Cách xưng hô